Lilian and Steve
by Beem0b0t
Summary: part 2 of: New beginnings and the official beginning of Steve's story. second story i've made. it will be much longer than New Beginnings. ON HIATUS UNTIL VOICED OTHERWISE!
1. The creeper

Notice: this is part 2 in my story "New Beginnings." I honestly don't think it matters if you read the previous part as it only brings in the setting. Therefore it is rather short. This part will be much longer than the latter. This is the official beginning of ... New ... beginnings. Now we ... begin. ok just read. Oh yeah. It goes without saying that i don't own jack crap.( = ^ . ^ = ) I did use some things that helped the story move along that aren't in true minecraft. they are just things that happen to be there not actual mods or upcoming things. just saiyan.

and finally: " "= talking

' '= thinking

i would appreciate positive reviews, no flames if you can manage it, but i won't hold it against you if you do flame. i'm nice like that.

* * *

Chapter 1 The creeper

Steve had never known fear like this. The creeper hadn't blown up, hadn't chased him. Was it just toying with him? Just prolonging the inevitable? 'ARGH! This waiting is killing me!' Steve screamed in his mind.  
Frantically, he tore off his pack and rushed to find something with which to protect himself. Inside he found a stick, a porkchop, and piles upon piles of books. 'I wondered why it was so heavy.' he thought while pulling out the stick.  
Cautiously, he peered around the corner of his house. The creeper was staring at him, its eyes full of fear. But looking closer he could see some hidden feeling. anger? Hatred, maybe... lonlieness or betrayal? It... WANTED to die. The next thing he felt was pity and compassion and THAT scared him more than the creeper itself. He felt his body relax and allowed himself to feel sorry for it. Still full of caution, he stepped out in the open, holding the stick loosly. In an instant all of the fear that it had been trying so hard to hide exploded to the surface. It clearly began to panic, shaking visibly, and lit its fuse. Steve jumped back and flinched, but instead of blowing up the creeper had only passed out. Slightly confused Steve opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes rested on the creeper. letting out a ragged sigh at what he was about to do. He bent down and quickly picked it up. As he entered his house, he looked down at the helpless creature. He set it down on his bed. Exhausted he sat down next to it. He sighed and rubbed his neck, letting his adrenaline subside. His eyes fixed upon the creeper again. Upon closer inspection he could easily make out those "certain curves" that only a woman had. He looked back and said calmly, "huh, i guess creepers are anatomically similar to humans." He blushed as he realised that he had just checked out a creeper. A chuckle escaped him and he enjoyed it for a sencond, for they were rare for him. Then a Serious Expression registered on his face. "What am i doing? I have a creeper n my house! I might as well be knocking on deaths door. There're only so many times you can do that before he opens the door!" he threw his pack on the floor and sighed. Looking at hi strange new roommate he said, "First I'll make a whole new room." he stretched his tense body. "I need my own be back." He grunted. He picked up his pack and picked up a book. "Then i''l read all a' these books.

~2 days later~

with the creeper.

'What's going on? What happened? Where am I! Oh, my head... I'm... in some kind of... room! Argh! my legs are asleep! COMEON GET UP! Oof, how long was i out?'

She sat up and looked around, finding herself in a small cabin, with a door and a few windows. outside she could just make out the red sky and haze of the setting sun. The light had begun dim with the beginning of night. As she began to get up , She froze at the sound of a door opening and closing, followed by the creak of a chest.

'That came from just outside! It's probably that human! But... why am i not dead? i'm a creeper. he's a HUMAN! we're mortal enemies! What does he want with me!'

She softly stood up and crept over to the door. She heard no sound from the other side save for the faint clink of metal and rustling of pages. She Mustered up enough courage and decided to meet with him face-to-face! having no hands the door stymied her for a few minutes. she noticed that the wood flooring protruded slightly, revealing a hidden pressure plate in front of the door. Cautiously she placed her foot upon it and stepped down slowly. The door openned slowly with how much pressure was placed upon it. She walked through slowly to make sure the door made no sound.

'An automatic door? How thoughtful.' she thought snidely, sarcasm clear in her tone. 'I don't even know what i hope to achieve with this! I can't defend myself without gunpowder! i'm just a worthless cripple.

As she stepped through the threshhold she was hit by a dazzling light. Torches lit up every inch of the room, unlike hers, which only had windows. She stumbled into the room, totally disregarding all stealth by the blindess of her sensitive eyes.

"Ah, you're awake!" He turned around, holding a freshly made iron sword and an iron mask. "TSSSK!" She hissed. realizing his appearance had disturbed her, he took off his mask and leaned the sword on a chest. "Sorry. I forgot you guys and swords don't go together." She glared at him and thought, 'Sick bastard. Getting his kicks scaring me half to death.' He turned back to his crafting table. "why don't you take a seat. I'm almost done with this thing! It's going to make things a whole lot easier!" He sounded giddy with anticipation and that unsettled her.

'Oh, dear Notch, what does he want to do to me! Experimentation? Torture? RAPE! Alright get a hold of yourself Lilian. He didn't kill you before, I'm sure he won't kill you now. He must have some reason for keeping you alive and i'm sure that it won't physically affect you in any way at all. Maybe he's just a nice guy and i saw him all wrong! But... until i know that for sure... i'm still in trouble.'

"Hey, I finished." His voice brought her mind back to earth. She found herself at some metal contraption with leather strap. "I'ts a translator!" He saw the blank look on her face and added, "With this i can understand you when you speak! Of course that is, assuming you understand me too because this will have been an effort in futilitey if you can'y. I found the recipe in one of those books in my pack. Let's just hope it works." He took a step towards her and she let out a sharp hiss. He immediatley stepped back.

'Good, he doesn't know that I can't explode! I can use that!' She took a step forward.

"Stop!" He yelled, reaching for his sword. "Please, I don't want to hurt you! I saw it! your sadness. your lonlieness. I-i just thought, th-that since we're both alone here, we could stay together. Y-you know, keep each other company. I just want to help."

She felt a pang of guilt and sadness at the desperation in his voice. He couldn't possibly be evil. The sincerity in his voice was real, and it soothed her. She could tell he was right by the look in his eyes that had mirrored hers for so long. She let go of her fear and stood still.

Understanding her change of heart, Steve let go of the sword and slowly held up the machine. He placed both hands on the contraption while cautiously walking toward her. He felt her boddy tense as he wrapped it around her neck. He strapped it in loosely but tight enough to hold. A light that she had not previously seen changed from dull rust to bright red. He turned a dial until he was happy and stepped back.

"alright," he said. "try to say something!" The nervousness in his voice was easily placed on his face. for a good minute she stood there, as thoughts and questions swarmed her mind. As many things as she would have liked to ask, all that came out was, "My name is Lilian the Creeper. Now tell me, who are you, and what am i doing here?"

* * *

**YAY! First chapter is done. i hope you find it alright. it's gonna be a good chapter or so till Lily stops being all angsty though... trust me i wrote it... i know... any way i like to motivate myself and these stories with music so after each chapter i'll say whichever song made the greatest impact for whichever chapter. This one's is (dwum woll pwease!) **

**song: Upside down**

**artist: Jack Johnson**

**good song btw. Anyway constructive criticism is always appreciated flames are not ok but whate'er. Bye all. and stay tuned for chpt. 2!**


	2. A new life for us both

**I AM COME! nah but seriously, I apologize to anyone who would have liked to see this story come back, I lost my note book for it, and when I found it I wanted to delete this story and throw it away, BUT I RECIEVED A VERY INSPIRATIONAL REVIEW! so this story will now continue!**

**NOW without further ado, I BRING YOU THE NEXT CHAPTER OF LILIAN AND STEVE!**

* * *

Her voice was beautiful, the most calming and gentle sound he'd ever heard. He finally had that feeling of companionship, that feeling that told him he wasn't alone anymore. "Ah, good, it works!" he sighed. "You didn't answer me! And what do you mean, 'It works'? Was there a chance it wouldn't?" Her tone easily showed she was irritated at being ignored. "AH! Yes, well, regarding your inquiry on the device... I don't THINK it would malfunction." he said with a nervous smile. "But, regarding my name that is, I am STEVE!" He proclaimed his name, as if it existed only in legend and fables. He turned again and picked up his sword and mask.

The fear that had been ebbed soon rushed back into her. "Y-you aren't going to k-kill me... are you?" Worry shattered her voice like a hammer. Yet again Steve turned, sword in hand. In reflex, she jumped and backed up, until she couldn't anymore. His face twisted into a combination of surprise and sympathy, as he put his sword away. "Of course not. Why would I? You're the first person I have had the chance to talk to when I got here! Why would I give up this company?"

At this comment she felt herself blush. A loud yawn brought her back to reality. "Jeez, I am beat! It has definitely been one hell of a day. I'm unfamiliar of creeper sleeping patterns, let alone if they sleep at all, but either way I'm going to sleep." Steve flopped down on his bed, completely spent and crawled under the covers. "At this point, I guess all I ask is that you don't kill me in the night. You're free to do whatever, I don't mind, but the killing me thing is just a preference of mine." he finished his joke with a tired chuckle. Lilian stared at him with confusion. "R-really?" she stuttered, still in the corner. He turned in the bed until he faced her. "Sure. I mean, I don't own you or anything... your decisions are your own. You can go out and play with your creeper friends if you want or... whatever it is creepers... do."

She stared on in utter disbelief. A wave of sadness returned to her and she slumped down into the corner. "I can't..." Steve sat up at this. "Why not? Does the pressure plate not work?" She chuckled lightly and turned her gaze at the wooden floor. "No. No its nothing like that... You see... I was abandoned by the creepers, outcast and left for dead..." her voice trailed off as she finished. "What!? Why?" His voice harbored anger for her past. She sighed and continued, "Because, when I was born, I didn't have the gunpowder necessary for Implosion. When they found out, I was deemed useless and they abandoned me." Her voice cracked and tears welled in her hollow eyes.

She was caught wholly off guard when Steve wrapped her into a hug. "I'm sorry. All I can offer you is this place and a friend. I mean, either of us, where can we go? We're one and the same you and I. All alone now... with no way to bring back our pasts..." his voice trailed off and her tears began to fall. "But now that we met, we might as well look out for each other!" His voice suddenly filled with cheer and compassion. Lilian's tears were flowing freely now. "Steve I... I don't know what to say anymore... I've just been so alone." She pushed her face into his shirt and cried harder, "But now I have a friend! Now I have someone here fore me! This... this is what it feels like..." She pushed out of the hug and turned to the door. "wait, where are you going? I thought you said creepers didn't like you." She turned and said with a smile, "They may not like me, but they can suck it up! I'm nocturnal anyway Steve. Besides, I wanted to do something to make it up for you!" steve held a blank stare for a minute before shrugging and saying, "Have fun with that nocty, **I** am going to sleep."

*KA-CHUNK*

'a new home huh...' she chuckled morosely 'new home, HA! This is my first home!' Each step Lilian made was lighter than the last and soon she found herself skipping along in the dark. She found herself at her destination in a matter of a few minutes; The lake about a mile a ways away from Steve's house.

Lilian dipped one of her four feet into the cool water, sending shivers up her back. 'Ohhhh... that woke me up nicely...' finally letting her body relax, she slipped slowly into the lake. The moon was full and bright, shining down, brightly reflecting on the water's surface. She floated weightlessly across the water, letting her mind drift with her. Almost in a trance, she turned her head, catching a glimpse of what looked like a small pocket of trees.

Without care she waded out of to the edge the lake, and climbed out. Walking toward the thicket with slow steps, she was able to make out the visage of a rose in front of a cracked fountain. Looking around she realized just how close she was, standing right over the flower. She could make out the faint smell of rose leaves, and the slow dribbling of water running through the cracks from an unknown source. With a sudden air shifting presence and a notable sound, a dark matter began to bring pressure to the air around her. She looked up, and in the darkness only made out a pair of piercing purple eyes. Fear breaking her out of her trance, she bolted out of the thicket and back to Steve's house without a second thought or a second glance.

'Endermen are not on my list of things to deal with right now' she thought as she panted lightly. 'Well, I think its about time I get to work on repaying Steve!'

*the next morning*

Steve shifted in his bed, finally opening his eyes as the light shown down on him. Rubbing his eyes, he groggily sat up and let out a tired yawn. Suddenly something out of the corner of his eye shifted, and he looked dead at it. To his shock, he saw a creeper standing there, staring at him. "AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and started to cry, "Please make my death quick and easy!" The creeper in turn proceeded to giggle a little. Upon recognition of the voice he started to fume, yelling, "Lilian! What the hell!?" He reached over to his chest for a golden object and stared at it for all of 10 seconds before adding, "Its four in the freaking morning!" The giggling turned into raucous laughter now. "Stop! St-stop, your killing me!" She cried between gasps. "come on Steve, get up! I gotta show you something! It-its outside, so you might wanna get dressed." She said blushing and looking to the side. He himself looked down and saw that he was still in his boxers.

About 20 minutes later, Steve walked out, wearing a leather chest plate and a leather cap. Lilian was leaning up against one of the walls, mumbling to herself and staring at the grass, when she saw him. "What took you so- ho ho whoa, what's with the getup?" she chuckled. "Mock me if you will, but you can't deny me that every creature on this island wants me dead." at this point she shrugged, and replied, "Fair's fair I suppose. Now come to the back of the house and see what I made!" Excitement was clear I her voice. Ideas of what she could have done swam through his head.

He followed her behind his house and gaped in awe. The once empty space had been turned into a growing farm. "how did- but- what?" Lilian giggled at his stammering, and said, "Your parents must be so proud of your vocabulary." he still looked puzzled. "how did you do this? You don't have... I mean- hands..." At this she gave a huff and said, "Well the small claws on my feet allow me to till the soil and I can easily move the seeds around with them as well." He still looked confused. "But what about the wa-" "I was getting to that Mr. Impatient!" She interrupted. He chuckled lightly and scratched the back of his head. "Creepers' organs are very small, so the majority of our bodies are hollow. So I carried the water from the lake over there," she nodded toward the lake. "I just thought that I might be able to find a way to repay you for taking me in."

Steve gave her a look of disbelief before saying, "You didn't have to do this, but a farm will make life so much easier! thanks Lilian." She smiled in return and walked back into the house, tossing over her shoulder, "I think I'm gonna like it here!" Steve stared at the farm for an extra minute. "I think I am too."

* * *

**So this story took a lot longer to get out than I think anyone expected it to. In fact I don't even remember what song gave me the idea for this song. But I do hope that those who read it will find it a good second chapter! the third chapter is not in the notebook I found, but I do know where I wanted to go with the story after this chapter (I think...) I do not have an ETA about when the next chapter will come out, but I do plan on continuing this story! so much that I even have the first three chapters of the third part of this story written XD THANK YOU ALL so MUCH for reading if you did. If you have any constructive criticism or and ideas please by all means leave a review and I will give them thought about how they might conflict with the story. But right now this is Beem0b0t signing out. Peace out.**


End file.
